In wellbore operations it is often desired or necessary to isolate one zone of the wellbore from one or more of the other zones traversed by the wellbore. For example, in production wells some of the zones may produce oil and/or gas, while others may produce excessive water. In injection wells it is often necessary to isolate the zones for injection.
Therefore is a desire to provide an invention for providing zonal isolation in wellbores and more particularly to forming annular barriers in wellbores.